


Good Girl, Pretty Girl

by runswithwolves (ConstantComment)



Series: The Mating Games 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/runswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson can get off like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl, Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 3: Kink Grab Bag of the Mating Games on Livejournal
> 
> Kink chosen: Pegging!!!

“What would they say, hm?” she murmurs, shoving her small hands in the dip of his back. When his face presses into the mattress, his lip-gloss smears the sheets blush pink, just like her fingernails biting into his thighs over the cut of his lacy stockings. “What would people say if they knew you liked to get fucked? The captain of the lacrosse team likes to get fucked?”

He moans, blinking up at her kneeling behind him with her hands on his waist. Her red curls fall just below her nipples, darkening the shadow between her breasts. She’s wearing her strap-on. The slick dildo juts out between her legs, hot pink because she loves her irony.

The pressure always overwhelms him, making him shake and fist his hands in the sheets, even if it doesn’t hurt. She bought the… equipment from the best online stores, because that’s what she does – wants the best, gets the best. It probably doesn’t matter in the moment, but fuck if he doesn’t want what she wants.

He whispers her name, just once, and she’s pushing in, nails digging into his hips, and then grasping at his shoulders so she can get the proper angle, molding him into what she needs.

He can get off like this, cock pressed into the mattress, or sometimes just hanging there, or constricted in whatever panties she’s put him in until it hurts to feel good.

And he does. He hurts all over and it’s good. She’s good. She’s fucking him until his legs shake and go. She’s fucking him until he’s coming, crying out and grabbing at her wrists.

“Good girl,” she whispers into the nape of his neck, and then she’s pulling out. She slowly removes the straps, knowing he’s still listening.

She lies down next to him, sliding one hand down her stomach and another over the small of his back.

“Pretty girl,” she says around a grin, and then he’s listening to her arch against the bedspread.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [runswithwolves](http://runswithwolves.tumblr.com/post/73264305223) over on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
